


The Best Worst Intentionally Bad Attack on Titan Fanfiction Ever

by orphan_account



Series: bad anime fanfiction phase 1 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>armin and eren and levi and erwin have sexy time so hard it opens a portal and they're sucked in an alternate dimension</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Intentionally Bad Attack on Titan Fanfiction Ever

eren sensually rubbed armin's arm as armin moaned like a fuckin lightweight and eren was like 'whatdya say i put this condom on my willy n we have a go at it' and armin was all ok

and so he put it on his willy like he promised

meanwhile levi was getting split in half slowly by erwin smith's godzilla-like dong and eyebrows 

'oh yeah erwin right theres the spot' he said

'lets win this for mother rUSSIA' erwin announced 

levi was like what the fuck dude

elsewhere eren was like pounding into armin as he was moaning and panting like a small dog or some shit and armin had his tongue out what the fuck so like 

they both experienced their orgasm at once as a spirally portal opened up and sucked them up and erwin and levi

levi was falling and he was like 'you little shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits' because its like a tunnel and it echoed

and they somehow ended up in the guardians of the galaxy universe but were all immediately crushed by rocket raccoon trying to land a ship they all died the end

oh and groot and star lord showed up for a bit it was amazing okay the end its over


End file.
